


Moving Day

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [33]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Pain, Post-Canon, Secrets, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai would've been less confused if Eli had just told him what was up, but nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #33 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 19, Eli - 18 

  


  


"We're moving out."

Kai knew the idea wasn't a popular one; from the first time he'd suggested it years ago, he'd been argued down by pretty much everyone in the house. However, the feeling that no matter how welcome they were told they were, they were imposing, continued to creep up. He'd broached the subject with 'Jem and Ronan again that morning (sprung it on them out of nowhere was more accurate) and while there'd been the usual objections, after an intense discussion they'd finally agreed. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't thought this through.

That had left just Eli to tell, and while Kai was expecting a protest, what he _wasn't_ expecting was the incredibly hurt expression on his friend's face.

"You're leaving me?"

Eli sounded as if Kai had just announced he never wanted to talk to him again. Okay, what?

"Who said anything about that? I said we're moving out."

"But no one minds you here!"

"That's what they keep telling us, yeah, and maybe they mean it, but I don't like being a leech. I've saved up enough, and I found us a place in town, so-"

"So you're packing up again, just like that."

Kai frowned at him. What the hell, this wasn't helping Ray's 'married couple' jokes any.

"It's _not_ 'just like that', it's been coming for ages. I talked to 'Jem and Ronan already, and they're okay with it - mostly - and-"

"Make sure you visit." Eli muttered, turning away. Kai reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I think you've got the wrong end of things somewhere. We're moving out and we're taking you with us."

Eli, who'd started to pull himself free almost as soon as Kai had grabbed him, froze and looked back over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

" _You're coming with us_. You, me, 'Jem, Ronan - and probably Soren because getting rid of him's impossible - are going to move into our own place. You really think we'd just abandon you? Dork."

The confusion on Eli's face was swept away by a huge grin before uncertainty crept in.

"I dunno...I should ask mom first."

"You're _eighteen_ , did you notice? I'm surprised she hasn't booted you out the door."

"You know my mom, she'd keep us all until we were a hundred, if she could."

"...That's a really good point. Fine, ask, whatever. We ought to be ready to go in a couple weeks."

Eli eyed him suspiciously.

"How long've you been saving up for this?"

"Since forever, but that job you forced me into helped a lot."

'Forced into', nothing. Eli had actually come up with a really good idea he hadn't been able to ignore.

"Glad to be of service." The brunette replied happily. "The others are really okay with this?"

"Yeah. And it's not like we won't visit. Hell," Kai continued, finally letting go of Eli's sleeve, "I offered to let them stay and _I'd_ go since I've got the biggest problem with it, but you know those two."

Snickering, Eli shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe if you behaved better you wouldn't need to be supervised by a fourteen and sixteen year old."

"Look who's talking, Epic Mage."


End file.
